


Tales to Tell

by Highlander_II



Series: H2's fan_flashworks [21]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Community: seasonofkink, Other, Sexual Fantasy, Telling Stories, station
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8363902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: It's storytime with Harvey and Donna.This was also written for my seasonofkink bingo card that I utterly failed to bingo on b/c life ate my face.





	

Harvey leaned back in the chair, folding one leg over the other. He peered across the glass at his mouth, eyeing his secretary suspiciously. "Wait," he said as he lowered the glass, "all of the travelling you've done and you've never... in a train station?"

Donna shook her head, lips pressed together. "Nope."

"Really?" he asked, clearly not believing her for a second. He'd heard tales of Donna's 'exploits' and while many of his were closer to home, hers tended to trot the globe a bit more.

She shook her head again. "It's one of those fantasies that I haven't had the opportunity to indulge yet."

There was a wicked glint in his eye when he glanced up at her again. "But you want to," he said.

"You can stop that," she told him, waving a finger at the evil grin bending his lips. "I know what you're thinking."

"Do you?"

"Yes. And the answer is 'no'."

The grin bent the other way. "Then you don't know what I'm thinking."

Donna frowned. "Oh? Damn. I'm losing my touch."

"I'm not. I know what you think I was thinking. And that wasn't it." He sipped his drink casually.

"Then what were you thinking?" Donna tucked her legs up on the couch.

He didn't move, except to lower the glass to his thigh. Casual, relaxed, almost predatory in his demeanor. "I thought you could elaborate on your fantasy a little."

Donna's eyebrows went up, but that was her only reaction to him. " _A little_?"

"Whatever you feel comfortable revealing."

"I see. And is there a _quid pro quo_ on this revelation?"

"I suppose there could be."

"Good. You go first," she said, waving her glass at him before taking a sip.

He grinned at her, a small bend of his lips that didn't reveal any teeth at all. "Oh no," he said. "You've tried that game before. You go first."

Donna pulled a face at him. "Fine." Then she muttered, "You perverted little asshole."

That wicked grin reappeared.

Donna settled into the couch, sipped her drink, then began to weave the threads of her fantasy for Harvey. She embellished quite a bit, exaggerating details here and there. All to watch him shift and squirm in his chair as his trousers became a little too tight.

She fought to hide her grin as best she could. She wouldn't be able to hold out forever, not with him trying to subtly adjust himself and his clothes. Though, maybe long enough to finish her story.

"Then, we get on our separate trains and go our separate ways," she concluded, finishing off her drink.

"Uh huh," Harvey said, coughing to hide the slightly choked sound in his voice. "And, do you ever see this handsome stranger again?" he asked.

Donna shrugged. "Sometimes. Other times, not. It just depends on my mood that day. Now," she got up to refill her glass before returning to the sofa, "I believe you owe me a story in return, Mr. Specter."


End file.
